


SPY X FAMILY ONESHOTS

by Cherry_Petals41



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Petals41/pseuds/Cherry_Petals41
Summary: A series of oneshots revolving around the fake family members, the spy father, Loid Forger/ Agent Twilight, the assassin mother, Yor Briar Forger/ Thorn Princess and their cute daughter, the telepath, Anya Forger and not to forget their future seeing pet dog, Bond.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Anya Forger & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Becky Blackbell & Anya Forger, Damian Desmond & Anya Forger, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 7
Kudos: 91





	1. WORKING TOGETHER

It was another busy day for Anya Forger at Eden Academy as she tried to make friendship with Sy-on boy so that her papa's mission would be successful.

Ever since, the mid-term exams got over and she barely made it through without earning thunder bolts. 

Damian's lackeys were constantly teasing her for scoring so low during exams while the main boy himself felt a surprisingly satisfied pride as now he also holds the possession of Stella for scoring second highest in history exam.

Becky stood for her friend and always confronted and threatened the boys that she would complain to professor Henderson.

Anya didn't care for most of the time as her ma told her to keep a cool face and another reason was that it was just those two boys who were teasing her mostly.

She didn't understand why Damian stopped his friends and told them let it off.

"Erwin! That's enough." Damian said with a stoic face.

"Yes!! Bossman" Both the other boys saluted and agreed.

"You three will pay for this. Anya, come let's go.They are stupid for always picking fight with you. Next time let's complain to the teacher about this." 

Becky said out loud so that those three could hear and be out of their way.

"No Becky! It's okay. It's Sy-on boy who stopped those two. He's a good boy." 

Anya smiled brightly at Damian which made the little boy grow red and heat raised up in his heart.

'Why I'm feeling this again seeing her smile? She thinks I'm a good boy..' Damian thought to himself and literally steam began to come out of his ears.

"I hate you, useless peasant. I hate you." Damian yelled out to avoid his embarrassment and ran away followed by his lackeys.

Girls were left dumbfounded, especially Anya as she read his mind. She didn't understand why praising Sy-on boy was making him go crazy.

At the end of the day before the last class got dismissed, master Henderson made an announcement to his students, 

"So my dear students tomorrow we have organised a field trip to Berlint Museum where we will learn about many historical and scientific facts and events. Everyone should be present without fail. You all may leave now."

Once Anya reached home, she was excited to share this news to her parents and was hoping to meet her papa as it had been two days since she saw him.

For past one week, Loid has been busy with other missions which led him to do overtime. He always left early and came back home late at night only to see Yor waiting for him and making sure he had something to eat before sleep.

"Ma, I'm back" Anya happily exclaimed as she entered the house and was surprised to see Loid cooking while Yor was helping him out.

"Welcome back, Anya" Both the parents said in unison with a gentle smile plastered on their face.

Anya ran upto Loid and hugged his legs without saying a word. Loid looked confused and patted Anya's head, "What is it, Anya? Is something wrong?" Loid asked worryingly.

'Did something happen in school? Did she get hurt or something?' Loid thought to himself and lifted her in his arms while Yor came upto them with the same concern across her face.

Before they could examine her for any injuries, Anya spoke to answer her papa doubt, "No, I'm alright, Ma,Pa. I messed papa." She said looking towards Loid.

Yor smiled genuinely and giggled for the mispronunciation as she found her daughter adorable and patted her head before looking towards her husband for his reaction and answer.

"It's missed. Not messed." Loid said with a stoic face trying to hide his off guard state, 'Even I missed you, Anya'. 

Anya smiled and wiggled out of Loid's arms so that she could get freshened up and play with Bond after he wakes up from his sleep.

#

"So tomorrow you are going to the museum as a field trip?" Loid asked once again.

"Yes Pa!!" Anya said in an excited voice and tip-toed to take the new peanut packet kept on the table.

"Wow that's great Anya. You will learn new things tomorrow. Make sure to remember everything so that you can tell us about your field trip." Yor exclaimed and both mother and daughter were in an excited mood which made Loid to sweat drop.

"Yeah it's a good opportunity for you to learn and explore. But be careful not to stray away from your class and listen to your teacher's instructions. Don't go picking fights with strangers." Loid advised his daughter as the little girl always had the tendency to get caught into unwanted situations.

"Oui" Anya saluted which made the parents smile.

NEXT DAY

Soon all the first grade students of 8 houses of Eden Academy arrived in front of the Burlint Museum

"Wow!! This place is so huge. It's my first time coming here." Becky exclaimed and caught hold of Anya's wrist.

"Don't worry, I will not let you out of my sight as you are so tiny and might get lost in the crowd." She smiled and Anya pouted.

"Yeah!! Better put her on a latch or else this Shrimp might get lost." Damian's boys teased her while other students thought to themselves, 'it's better she gets lost and away from our class.'

Anya heard their minds voice and had a sadden expression as she didn't understand why they were hating her. 

'Was I wrong to stand up for myself?' 

Becky sensing her friend's change of expression, "Come Anya, don't listen to those boys. They are fools."

Damian remained silent and then followed the class as they moved inside the museum.

Professor Henderson was elegantly explaining each and every portrait and story behind it while the other teachers made sure to keep an eye on their students and followed the house master's instruction.

As expected Anya found this field trip was fun and exciting. Becky found it quite amusing how her friend was still a kid and not matured enough to understand the world of adults when the professor explained about Venus.

Once it was time for lunch break, the museum administrator had arranged a small banquet party for the most prestigious academy of Ostania.

As Anya and Becky excused themselves for restroom break. There in the restroom, Anya heard some staff members' mind voice. 

She looked back and forth to identify the exact person. But it turns out to be coming from the adjacent room.

"What happened Anya? Is something wrong?" Becky asked worriedly before going inside one of the chambers.

"No Becky, everything's alright." Anya began to fidget as she heard more of it.

'In another 30 minutes, the power supply will be cut off. The security alarm will not function and that's the perfect opportunity for me to steal that ancient specter and push the blame on that old lady. Everyone will believe me as she's struggling to make money for her husband's treatment. Hahaha… I will be rich in no time.' 

'What will I do? How will I stop that and man? I need to save that poor old lady. Think Anya!!' Anya looked surprised and went out to see the evil person and she kept looking at the door for the person who was going to come out of the men's restroom.

"Mr. Rogue, we need to make sure the security is tight around that place." Another young staff called out the middle aged, tall, dark haired man as they exited the restroom.

'Why is that brat keeps staring at me? Let her see.. I need to focus on the issues in front of me.' The man called Rogue thought to himself and went with the other staff.

"Becky, my stomach's upset. So you go ahead, I will catch up after sometime." Anya lied to her friend and followed the bad guy slowly and carefully so that she doesn't get caught and cause trouble to her school.

Anya felt like she had been following those two men for a long time as they kept on walking without break and her legs began to hurt. 

She wished for Bond's presence as her doggy would have shown her the near future and good transportation.

Meanwhile, back there in the hall 

Becky had been waiting for her friend for the past 15 minutes which made her worry.

"Okay students, now stand up. We are going to the science section where we will learn many more new and exciting things where your knowledge will flourish further." Class master of Group 1 said and every student began to move towards the exit door.

Becky thought it was time to check on her friend and bring her back before her class begins to move. 

Seeing Becky run towards the restroom, Damian's boys thought what was wrong with that girl and informed Damian.

"Boss-man, that peasant's friend ran away again. Even that Shrimp is missing." Erwin finished telling them the story.

"Boss-man, why don't we inform professor Henderson when those two don't turn up within a few minutes? That way, they both will earn thunderbolt for disobeying the class master's instruction." Eillie laughed and thought how perfect this plan was to get those girls caught.

"We will decide this once I come back from the restroom. If our class begins to move, don't speak a word. I will join you soon." Damian ordered his boys and went to the restroom.

"Is Boss-man trying to save those girls?" Eillie asked.

"I don't think so. Boss-man thinks he will get satisfaction only when he's the one who makes that Shrimp crumble down on her knees instead of letting the teacher handle this." Erwin told him his perspective of Damian's thoughts.

Once Damian reached the men's restroom and used it before seeing if the girls were actually going to create any trouble.

When he came out, he saw Becky coming out as well. She looked at him in a confused state. 

Even though she hated having any conversation with the boy who was always picking fights with her friend, it was the call of the situation.

"Hey Damian, have you seen Anya?"

"Why would I know about that Shrimp? I came to use the toilet." He replied nonchalantly.

"I just asked, don't go showing your stupid attitude. Anya, I'm coming to save you." Becky went towards the same corridor which Anya used to follow the bad guys.

"Hey Blackbell, let me help you. I don't want that Shrimp to cause any trouble to our class and ruin this field trip and name of our academy." Damian said with big red hues adorning his chubby cheeks.

The Blackbell and Desmond duo went in search of Forger by just going straight down the corridor while the two boys tried to cover up for the three missing figures. 

Luckily it was another teacher who led them instead of professor Henderson.

When Anya reached the dead end, she hid behind the empty bookshelf where she saw the bad man entering a room which had a 'No Entry' board outside while the other stuff was sent away.

Anya quickly went near the door and began to concentrate to know how many people were inside the room. 

'Mrs.Strauss, soon you are going to get fired while I become richer.'

'Let's try convincing the admin officer again to pay my salary a bit early so that I could use it for my husband's treatment.'

"Mrs. Strauss, can you get me some coffee?" Anya could hear that man's voice who was ordering the lady.

Meanwhile, Becky and Damian had reached an intersection and didn't know which path to take as it would cause problems as they might end up taking the wrong path and getting lost themselves instead of finding Anya.

Thus, the duo decided to take one path each and find Anya before things get to teacher's notice which they knew was bound to happen anyways.

"Hey Blackbell, if you reach a dead end, bring professor Henderson with you on this path. Got it?" Damian told her which Becky understood and agreed.

As Damian went straight down the corridor, he saw a pair of gloves laying on the ground, "Looks like it's her's." He stuffed those gloves in his pocket and went straight.

As soon as he reached the empty bookshelf, Damian saw Anya enter the 'No Entry' room.

'Is she mad? Why's she going inside that room?' Damian thought to himself and before he could stop her Anya entered the room.

Damian entered the room and as if on cue, the lights went off and the whole room looked dim lit except for the shiny spectre.

Anya who was behind the chair saw the bad guy opening the glass box which had the shiny stick while the old lady tried to stop her higher officer.

The man slapped the old lady and took the stick using gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints. 

As expected the old lady fell unconscious which made his plan much easier instead of adding seductive in her coffee which he told her to prepare.

Both Anya and Damian were seeing the event happening in front of them which made them enraged and without further ado, ran up to the man to hold him from running away.

As they were tiny, Rogue couldn't see their presence until he felt their touch on his legs which caught him off guard.

"Leave me, you brats. Or else, I will hit you both." He said in a raised voice.

"Sy-on, what are you doing here? Leave that, this bad man is trying to steal that shiny stick which we shouldn't let him do so." Anya told Damian and surprisingly he agreed.

Anya could read his mind and dodged the attacks and also helped Damian from getting hit.

'Oh these brats are causing me trouble. If I don't make it out in another 2 minutes, I will get caught. Need to hurry up.' Rogue thought to himself and caught hold of Anya and lifted her up to throw her away.

Before he could throw her, Damian bit him hard on his legs as hits and punches were not doing much work on that big body and this strategy indeed worked out.

As the pain began to be felt, Rogue let go of Anya who landed on her butt and began to tear up, "Hey Anya, it's no time to cry. Go take that paper weight from the table and throw on his man's head. Hurry"

As Rogue winced in pain for a minute, once he recovered, he caught hold of Damian and pushed him onto the unconscious lady and ran towards the door.

Anya who caught hold of the paper weight threw it on the back of his head with a precise aim which did the job of halting the bad guy's movement. 

He was brought down to his knees and began to rub his head and soon light's were on and the security alarm went off due to a missing article.

"Oh shit!! I need to hurry before the guards come here." Before he could get up, both Anya and Damian ran up to him and hugged him tightly with their powers so that he couldn't move and hoped the guards arrived soon.

Suddenly the doors opened and the guards stopped to see Rogue being hugged by two kids and holding the Diamond Specter and an unconscious Mrs.Strauss and behind the guards was Mr.Henderson and Becky.

The guards vaguely understood what was happening and once they caught hold of him. Anya ran up to the unconscious old lady and tried to wake her up and even Becky helped her out.

Damian told Mr.Henderson and the guards what actually happened here a few minutes back. 

Then he went to the table to fetch the water bottle and sprinkled some droplets on the unconscious lady and she slowly woke up.

The guards interrogated her for her view of the incident which she told them. 

Once the things finally got settled, the museum administrator thanked professor Henderson and praised Damian and Anya for their cavalry and presence of mind and thanked them for saving such a priceless possession which still needs to be displayed to the public.

"I'm proud of you both, Desmond, Forger. Your collaboration has always seemed to turn successful and helpful. I will speak to the principal about this and sure wait to receive another Stella both of you." Professor Henderson patted their head and the field trip came to an end.

Once they reached school, Becky's butler had come to pick her up so Anya waved her bye and after hugging her.

When the school bus was ready to leave, before Anya could get in. Damian stood by the bus door waiting for Anya to come.

"Sy-on boy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in your dorm now?" She asked out of concern.

That's when Anya realized she didn't thank him for his help if he didn't show up, things might have been messy and unsuccessful.

"You see….." Before Damian could finish, Anya spoke up, "Damian, thank you for helping me out today. If it weren't for your help, we couldn't have saved that stick. Thank you.."

Anya gave him a sweet, gentle smile unlike her mockery smile which made Damian's heart skip a beat and made him grow red.

'What is it that I'm feeling again?' He thought to himself but soon regained his composure and took the gloves from his pocket.

He extended his arms forward towards her with the gloves in his palms, "You left your gloves on the ground while following the bad guy. Take it, Anya. Before I throw it away." He said with a blush.

"Thank you berry much. It's my favorite gloves. Thank you for saving it, Sy-on boy." Anya smiled and hugged him just like how Princess Honey hugged Bondman after he recovered her gloves which caught Damian off guard but he didn't push her away.

"It's okay, shrimp. Bye" Damian said after breaking the hug but his rapid heart beat didn't stop.

'Even she's a sweet girl'. Damian thought to himself and gave his genuine smile before Anya boarded the bus which was heard by Anya as she read his mind.

'Hope, Sy-on boy becomes my friend from tomorrow so that is helpful in papa's mission.' Anya thought to herself.

Later at night, during dinner, when Anya told her museum adventure both Loid and Yor were concerned and scolded her for being reckless.

But once she mentioned how she saved the day and how she would earn a Stella and how she made progression with friendship.

The parents couldn't be anymore happy and proud of her and praised Anya for her works.

After watching Spy Wars and playing with Bond, but once she saw Bond twitching which she knew he was seeing in the future she read it's mind.

Anya saw she and Damian were receiving Stella which made her happy and hoped their friendship could progress in the coming days.


	2. HAPPY BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Loid and Anya celebrate Yor's birthday

It had been a few months since the midterm exams. Even though Anya had barely passed through the exams, her performance was still under the bridge both in studies and being best buddies with Damian Desmond.

So Loid decided to change her study session in such a way that she could understand with the help of real life and anime examples.

It was around 7pm, Yor would probably be back from her work but today she was running late which made Loid worry about his fake wife's whereabouts.

"Pa, I want to buy a gift?"

Loid raised his head from notebook and looked at Anya wondering why she wanted a gift.

"Why? To whom do you want to give a gift?" 

Anya stopped writing and looked at her papa, "For Ma, coming Wednesday is Ma's birthday" She said with a smile.

Loid felt gutted for actually forgetting Yor's birthday. He didn't know why he felt guilty whenever things concerned her.

'How can I forget it? I'm such a bad husband.'

Anya looked worried when she read her papa's mind. If she spoke anything to console him, he would know her astute nature is due to telepathic ability.

"Pa, when will we buy a gift for Ma? What should we buy?" Anya asked again to make her papa focus on the actual stuff instead of feeling loathed about forgetting things.

"Who told you about Yor's birthday?" Loid stood up and Anya saw this as a chance to skip her studies and closed her books.

"Uncle Yuri wished her and said he would be here again on wednesday." Anya stated what she heard that day.

Loid looked at Anya and smiled, "So what do you want to get for Yor?"

But he had his thought revolving around what to gift her if Yuri was coming then he should be conscious in deciding his gift.

It should be intimate from outsider's point of view but at the same time, it shouldn't make her uncomfortable by crossing the limited boundary between them.

#

"Happy Birthday, Yor"

"Happy Birthday, Senpai"

Yor's coworkers wished her as soon as she entered the office which brought a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you everyone. It means a lot. Thank you" Yor genuinely thanked her coworkers and went back to work.

Camilla who despised Yor for a long time has changed her views ever since she saw Yor trying hard to improve her culinary skills, even though, it's still in disastrous except for her southern stew.

During the lunch break, Camilla and others gave two days tickets for a newly launched beach resort which was exclusively for couples.

Yor was taken aback when she saw the tickets. She had heard about this resort and wanted to go there but feared what Loid might think.

Moreover, Yor didn't want to impose her desires on Loid and make him feel uncomfortable with her changing feelings for him.

She knew this marriage didn't mean anything except for their mutual reasons. 

But she couldn't help falling for Loid's personality, he was caring, dedicative, loving person whom every woman desires to have as their husband.

"No!! I can't accept this gift. Please Camilla, take it back. This looks expensive." Yor returned the tickets to her.

Others tried to convince Yor but it was in vain until Camilla interrupted, "Yor, consider this as your wedding gift. We didn't know about your marriage and couldn't congratulate you then. So let's this be your wedding as well as your birthday gift."

Hearing Camilla's words Yor was slightly convinced before finally accepting her gift and began wondering how would Loid react to this. 

"So what did your husband gift you? Anything special tonight?" One of her coworkers began to tease her which took sometime for Yor to understand. 

Yor simply nodded in agreement to avoid unnecessary comments and doubts about her marriage.

But the truth was, Loid and Anya didn't remember her birthday and not that she was expecting them. 

She couldn't move that thought away as without her knowing she slowly began to accept them as her family and thought even they might see her as their family but she was wrong in her assumption.

It was around 3 pm when Yor's boss had sent her to ran an errand to nearby supermarket to get office supplies which she reluctantly agreed though her shift ends in an hour.

But it took two hours to get back to the office as the supermarket was crowded due to an sudden discount offer for stock clearance.

As Yor slowly made her way towards her house after a busy tiring day, all she wished was to take a nice hot shower and have a hearty dinner with her family before ending her day.

Once she reached home, "I'm back" As Yor opened the door, she was met with darkness.

Suddenly the party poppers were burst and lights were on, 

"Happy Birthday Yor"

"Happy Birthday Ma"

"Worf …..worf" 

Yor's scarlet orbs widened once she saw Loid, Anya, Yuri and Loid's friend Frankie and not forget their pet dog Bond wishing her birthday and minimally decorated their living room for the occasion.

Yor closed the door behind, "Oh god!! Thank you. I didn't expect this surprise party." She smiled and eyes began to sting.

Anya ran upto her Ma and hugged her legs. Yor bent down and lifted Anya in her arms before kissing her forehead, "Thank you Anya".

As Yor made way towards Loid who smiled and genuinely wished her which made grew red and thanked him along with a soft smile which adorned her lips.

Loid had a tiny blush on his cheeks and smiled at his wife. Seeing their shy smiles Yuri fake coughed to interrup their shenanigans, "Aren't you both married for a year? And again both of you are blushing like teenagers."

Both Loid and Yor began to sweat and denied Yuri accusations while Frankie laughed, "Don't worry about them, Mr.Briar. Sometimes they forget that they are married and think themselves still lovers."

"Shut up, Frankie" Loid shouted while Yor glared at him which made the curly haired man to bow down in fear as he had taste of her handy work.

"And who are you? I didn't see you last time here." Yuri ignored Frankie's comment and asked about his whereabouts.

"I'm Loid's friend. I run a stationary shop near the railway station." Frankie introduced himself to the SSS officer while Yuri still had an unsettling eye on him.

"Okay Yor, go get freshened up. Someone's waiting for you to cut the cake." Loid said and pointed at Anya who was drooling over the cake. Yor chuckled and passed Anya to her dad before going back to the room luckily Loid has set up the love-love set.

After ten minutes, Yor came out wearing a blue short dress which was kept on the bed and with a bit of makeup.

Once she entered the room, Loid stood still admiring her beauty for once and mentally praised himself for getting her a perfect dress which hugged her curves lusciously.

'She looks beautiful.' Loid's thoughts were read by Anya who had a soft smile on her face and looked at her Ma who kept on blushing.

Yuri looked cautiously at them and wondered what's the deal with them but chose not to intervene and upset his sister.

After cutting the cake and feeding Anya the first bite, Loid fed her some before whispering to her, 'Yor, Yuri is watching so go along with the flow'.

'Okay Loid' Yor nodded and felt sting in her heart. 'So this party is also an act.'

Then, after receiving gifts from her brother, Anya and Loid's friend they had dinner prepared by Loid which consists mainly of Yor's favourite dishes.

#

After tugging Anya to her bed, Yuri and Frankie left after getting themselves drunk courtesy to the liquor and wine brought by Loid's friend.

Once she sat on the couch, Yor looked at Anya's gift which consisted of a pink coral printed head band and a handmade greeting card along with a picture of Forger family.

"Ma...Happy Birthday… I love you and always want to be with you.  
Love Anya and Bond."

Yor had a soft smile and took a mental note to shower her daughter with love the next morning with hugs and kisses.

Then, it was Yuri's gift which had an expensive leather handbag with some cosmetics and finally, it was Frankie's gift and he had gifted a bottle of premium red wine.

Loid saw how Yor looked happy while seeing each gift and thought this was a perfect time to give away his gift. He arranged some hot cocoa for both of them and made way to the couch.

Once he handed her the cup, he sat next to her with a sizable gap between them. After taking a sip, Yor spoke, 

"Loid, thank you for organising this small birthday party for me. I didn't expect you would remember this as it's a trivial matter for you. But I'm grateful and I'm really happy. Thank you for making me feel this happy."

Loid was left spellbound and finally began to speak,

"Yor, your birthday is anything but trivial. As your husband it's my duty to make you feel special on your important day. I know we got married in an usual way but that doesn't mean I'm not your husband.   
So don't think like things pertaining you are bothersome for me. Anything concerning you and Anya are important for me. I will make sure you both get your desires fulfilled."

Now it was Yor's turn to be speechless. She didn't know what to make out of his words but chose to believe it as something beyond just their sham marriage.

Yor for once followed her instincts and before Loid could sense her moves, she hugged him and had her head on his left shoulder.

"Thank you Loid. I'm really glad to be your wife and Anya's mother. I'm trying to improve myself not just for the sake of others' perspective of an ideal wife but for you both as well because I love being with you and Anya.  
And this the first time I have celebrated my birthday ever since my parents death and it means a lot to me. Thank you for everything you have done until now Loid."

Loid had a genuine smile plastered on his face even though he knew he shouldn't be getting close with Yor but chose to push those thoughts away as the person in his arms gave him the feeling of warm and comfort which he never felt before with anyone.

Loid hugged her back. As they stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking the embrace. Both of them blushed but never felt embarrassed.

"Yor, this is for you." Loid took out a tiny box from his pocket and presented to Yor.

"This is my gift for your birthday." Loid said.

"But I thought this dress was your gift." Yor pointed out her outfit.

"Then let this be another gift. Go ahead, open it." Loid told her.

Yor carefully opened the wrapper to find a ring box. As she opened the box, it held a diamond ring. Loid took the ring from her hand and asked for her left palm.

"We just documented our marriage officially. Never had this ceremony and also you didn't have a ring in your finger. But don't think I'm doing this for the sake of our cohabitation, it may partly be the reason.  
But I got this for you as this ring reminds me how beautiful and genuine lady you are Yor. So do you like it?" Loid asked her with a smiling face.

Yor smiled back and showed her left palm as Loid slowly put the ring in her ring finger, "I love it, Loid. This is best birthday I have ever had in my life."

"Don't worry, every year we will make your birthday more special, Mrs.Forger." Loid teased her earnings himself with her blushing face which made her look beautiful.


End file.
